Vorlage:CharakterDC
}} |arcred = #632436 |blue = #4169E1 |command = #DC143C |darkblue = #00008B |darkgreen = #006400 |green = #1AB635 |gold = #D2A03F |gray = #808080 |lightgreen = #8FBC8F |ops = #D2A03F |orange = #FF4500 |red = #DC143C |red2 = #FF0000 |starfighters = #D3D3D3 |teal1 = #008080 |teal2 = #4682B4 |white = #FFFAFA |yellow = #F0CB26 | }}}} }}; text-align:center;" | } |- valign="top" | class="image" class="center" colspan="2" | } |- }| colspan="2" align="center" class="caption" style="padding-left:5px; padding-right:5px; background:#232323; color:#cccccc;" }}} |- valign="top" }| class="left" Schauspieler: class="left" }}} |- valign="top" }| class="left" Spezies: class="left" }}} |- valign="top" }| class="left" Geschlecht: class="left" }}} |- valign="top" }| class="left" Geboren: class="left" }}} |- valign="top" }| class="left" Gestorben: class="left" }}} |- valign="top" }| class="left" Haarfarbe: class="left" }}} |- valign="top" }| class="left" Augenfarbe: class="left" }}} |- valign="top" }| class="left" Größe: class="left" } Meter}} |- valign="top" }| class="left" Gewicht: class="left" } Kilogramm}} |- valign="top" }| class="left" Organisation: class="left" }}} |- valign="top" }| class="left" Titel: class="left" }}} |- valign="top" }| class="left" Stationiert Auf: class="left" }}} |- valign="top" }| class="left" Beruf: class="left" }}} |- valign="top" }| class="left" Rang: class="left" }}} |- valign="top" }| class="left" Insignien: class="left" }}} |- valign="top" }| class="left" Insignien: class="left" }}} |- valign="top" }| class="left" Ehepartner: class="left" }}} |- valign="top" }| class="left" Kinder: class="left" }}} |- valign="top" }| class="left" Mutter: class="left" }}} |- valign="top" }| class="left" Vater: class="left" }}} |- valign="top" }| class="left" Geschwister: class="left" }}} |- valign="top" }| class="left" Verwandte: class="left" }}} |- valign="top" }| class="image" align="center" colspan="2" }}} |- }| colspan="2" align="center" class="caption" style="padding-left:5px; padding-right:5px; background:#232323; color:#cccccc;" }}} |- valign="top" }| class="left" Schauspieler: class="left" }}} |- valign="top" |} __TOC__ Simple copy :All parameters optional. Detailed usage * Color parameter has the following possible values (do not include * in sidebar): If a divisional color does not apply to the character, use gray or leave blank. For rank images, see Category:Ranks. Parameters Parameters in bold are required fields. Though most of these fields are optional, try to fill in as many as possible. NOTE: The first actor field should correspond to the top image (if images are provided) and the second to the bottom image. Leave "actorsource" blank to link to STEU. {| border=1 cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 style="margin: 0 0 1em 1em; border: 1px #aaaaaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" ! Parameter ! Explanation |- | color | Department color. If inapplicable, leave blank. |- | name | Name of the character. |- | image1 | An image of the character. Should be resized to a width of 200 pixels or below. If no image is available use . |- | caption1 | A caption for the first image, if applicable. |- | actor | Actor who portrays the character. |- | actorsource | Source of the actor's page on Memory Alpha or Wikipedia. "Memoryalpha" must be one word. If no MA/Wikipedia article exists, leave blank; this creates a redlink for an article on this wiki. |- | gender | male or female |- | species | Which race the character hails from (human, Klingon, Romulan, etc.). |- | born | Date of character's birth. Date, month, year. If unknown, put Unknown. |- | died | Date of character's death. If inapplicable, leave blank. |- | hair | Color of character's hair (if any). If unknown, leave blank. |- | eyes | Character's eye color (blue, brown, etc.) or type (photocellular, optronic, etc.). If unknown, leave blank. |- | height | Character's height in meters. If unknown, leave blank. |- | weight | Character's weight in kilograms. If unknown, leave blank. |- | affiliation | Nation, race or organization character is affiliated with. |- | occupation | Character's primary occupation. If same as title, leave blank. "Starfleet officer" is not required. |- | title | Character's job title or position in rank hierarchy. List only current/most recent. |- | stationed | Location of job/assignment. Ship, starbase, planet, etc. List only current or most notable assignments. If more than one, separate with . |- | rank | Character's current/most recent military rank. If inapplicable, leave blank. |- | insignia1 | . Image (jpg, png, gif) of character's rank insignia. See Category:Ranks. If inapplicable, leave blank. |- | insignia2 | . Image (jpg, png, gif) of character's second rank insignia. See Category:Ranks. If inapplicable, leave blank. |- | spouse(s) | Character's wife/husband. If more than one, separate with . |- | children | Character's child(ren). Separate with . If the list is extensive, leave blank and list separately in main body of article. |- | mother | Character's mother. |- | father | Character's father. |- | siblings | Character's sibling(s). Separate with . If the list is extensive, leave blank and list separately in main body of article. |- | relatives | Character's other family if known, other than spouse(s), children, parents and siblings. Separate with . If the list is extensive, leave blank and list separately in main body of article. |- | image2 | A second image of the character (usually used for canon characters whose appearances have changed over time). Should be resized to a width of 200 pixels or below. If inapplicable, leave blank. |- | caption2 | A caption for the second image, if applicable. |- | actor2 | A second actor for the character, if applicable. |-